forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maegera
the Dawn Titan | symbol = | realm = Gauntlgrym, Northdark | power level = | alignment = Chaotic neutral | sphere = Magma, Stone | portfolio = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | domains = | holy days = | favored weapon = }} Maegera the Inferno was a fiery primordial, whose immense heat was harnessed to power the Great Forge of the dwarven city of Gauntlgrym. Description Similar to other fire elementals, Maegera's 50-ft (15.2 m) tall body was comprised primarily of living flame. Distinctively, the primordial had great smouldering black pits for eyes and many tendril-like limbs. Abilities A great being of fire, Maegera's body continuously exuded heat and was similarly unharmed by it. Merely being within 30 ft (9.1 m) of the primordial was enough to set most creatures and flammable objects ablaze. Non-magical weapons that struck Maegera were invariably destroyed. Maegera's power was such that it could extend its influence by separating parts of itself into distinct fire elementals under its control. Additionally, it could even burn creatures that were normally immune to the effects of fire. History After the last conflict in between gods and primordials, Maegera, tired of fighting and uninterested in following its fellow primordials to the world of Abeir, entered in a coma-like sleep beneath the Crags in Northwest Faerûn. Between and 1100 DR, Maegera was discovered by the dwarves of Delzoun. Seeing the danger posed by the primordial, the dwarves trapped it in the Fiery Pit in Gauntlgrym, a large chasm filled with magma, and left it alone. Delzoun sealed the tunnels and focused in expanding their empire. However, Maegera was rediscovered a few millennia later by the Illuskan wizard Maerin, who convinced the dwarves of Delzoun to use the power of the primordial to power their forges. Following Maerin's advice, the dwarves kept Maegera in a state of slumber and semi-consciousness by bound water elementals, conjured by the Arcane Brotherhood. Following the Spellplague of 1385 DR, the Abolethic Sovereignty sensed the presence of Maegera and wanted to harness its powers for their own ends. In order to control Maegera, a branch of the Sovereignty created the dreaded Symphony of Madness. In 1452 DR, agents of Thay used a dwarf of Delzoun to pull a lever at the side of the fiery pit, closing the channels of water and allowing Maegera to stir and wake up, which caused Mount Hotenow to erupt, and the subsequent earthquakes destroyed the surrounding area, including the city of Neverwinter. Maegera was put back into its slumber by a group containing Drizzt Do'Urden, Bruenor Battlehammer, and Jarlaxle Baenre, but they did not restore all of the water elementals since one of the summoning locations was broken. In 1479 DR, some powerful factions, such as the Thayans under the command of Valindra Shadowmantle and the Abolethic Sovereignty, were searching for ways to harness the power of Maegera. In the late years of the 1480s DR decade or the first years of the 1490s DR decade, the fire giant duke Zalto planned to use the power of Maegera for his own ends, and sent a group of drow to trap Maegera in an iron flask. A group of adventurers may have thwarted Zalto's plans or Maegera would have been freed from its slumber and at large in the world. Appendix References Connections Category:Primordials Category:Inhabitants of Gauntlgrym Category:Inhabitants of the Savage Frontier Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants